Luan Special's Halloween Stories Part 2
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: 2nd story: Board Game Tournament?


Luan: Our next story takes place on the exact same day, and so does the one after it, but…

Suddenly, 2016 Buttercup appeared in the room.

Buttercup: I'm here to audition for the Halloween show story telling thing.

Luan: Sorry, you're too late. I'm telling the stories.

Buttercup: Well then tell the director he made a big mistake not waiting for me!

Luan: "He?" Why would you assume the director is a he? Is it because you assume a woman can't be a doctor?! Oh dagnabbit, I messed it up! You can tell I meant to say "director," not "doctor," right?

Buttercup: Yeah, it was pretty obvious.

Luan: I don't know, there might be some people who wouldn't…Anyway, you can tell the next story if you want.

Luan gave Buttercup the book.

Buttercup: Huh. I didn't even have to beat ya' up. But first, I gotta ask. Which Powerpuff Girl is your favorite?

Luan: I don't have one. I've never watched the show.

Buttercup: Why not?

A Wynaut in a pumpkin costume was there.

Luan: It's not my thing. I like comedies.

Buttercup: Are you saying my show's not funny?! Because…Well honestly, I've gotten used to people saying that. But still.

Luan: Wait. Is The Powerpuff Girls a comedy?

Buttercup: Yeah.

Luan: Oh. Since it's about superheroes fighting monsters, I thought it was an action show. I'm sorry.

Buttercup: It's an action show **and** a comedy.

Luan: So it's like Teen Titans Go! I'll have to check it out some time. In fact, I will right now.

Luan got out her cell phone to watch The Powerpuff Girls on.

Luan: Are there any Halloween episodes?

Buttercup: Three.

Luan: Cool. I'll go over there and start watching those and you'll sit on this gigantic chair and tell the next story. Sound like a plan?

Buttercup: Don't say "plan." I hate that.

Luan: Sorry.

Luan sat on the floor and started looking for a way to watch The Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup sat on the throne and opened the book.

Buttercup: The next story takes place on the same day, bla bla bla, something about it being scary, uninteresting stuff, bla bla bla. Let's just get started.

Luan: You are doing a top notch job, whatever your name is.

Buttercup: I agree.

 **Board Game Tournament?**

All of the Loud family except for Leni were in their living room watching an episode of Teen Titans Go! on TV.

Lincoln: What is Santa Claus doing in this episode about Halloween?

Luan: Not even I get that.

Lily: Maybe if you had paid attention to the very simple plot instead of whining about how much you hate this every 2 seconds, you would know why Santa is in it.

A Christmas song began playing on the show, prompting Luna to pick up the remote.

 _All hail the jolly fat man!_

Luna: Nuh-uh. Nope. I can't listen to Christmas music in October. It just ain't right.

Luna shut off the TV.

Lincoln: Watching that was a mistake. Just because Anthony saved our lives doesn't mean we have to thank him by watching the shows he liked, especially not when his taste in TV was really, really horrible.

Lily: Umm…person who likes the show sitting right here.

Lincoln: You're a baby, not a 21-year-old. So unlike Anthony, you're allowed to think annoying people running around and screaming for no reason is entertaining.

Lily: But that's not what the show…Oh, never mind. Convincing you to give TTG a chance would be harder than painting the entirety of Mt. Fuji….every single color….with a toothbrush….in the rain….while I'm sick.

Lynn Sr.: …Anyway, we should all start getting ready to go to the tournament.

Lynn Jr.: Tournament? What tournament?

Lynn Sr.: The Vegetables Region tournament.

Lynn Jr.: Oh, right. I forgot about that.

Rita: There's just one problem. We're still short two players.

Lincoln: Yeah, we never found anyone to replace Anthony and Whatshername.

Lynn Sr.: Any of you girls wanna play?

Lola: Not me. If something where I compete to win a prize isn't a beauty pageant or a game show, it's just not the same.

Leni came downstairs. She seemed to be worried about something.

Rita: There you are. You've been in your room all day. Is something wrong?

Leni: I've had the same scary dream every day all month. It's totes freaking me out.

Rita: What's the dream?

Leni: I'm in a dark room all by myself and this ghost won't leave me alone.

Lincoln: And you've had this dream every night for the past 31 days?

Lucy: Maybe Anthony's ghost is haunting you.

Leni: But he liked me.

Lucy: Exactly.

Leni: I still don't think it's him. It's a girl ghost and she always says she's gonna get revenge. "Revenge" means doing something bad to someone because they did something bad to you, right?

Lisa: The proper definition would be "a desire for vengeance or retribution," but I suppose your simplified definition can also be considered accurate.

Leni: …What?

Lisa: Yes, that is what it means.

Leni: Then it can't be Anthony. I never did anything bad to him.…..Did I?

Lynn Sr.: He always said you were his 2nd favorite Loud, so I'm sure you're fine.

Leni: Then like who's the ghost?

Lynn Sr.: Nobody. It was just a dream.

Leni: …Ok.

Lucy: I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dad. Having the same nightmare repeatedly usually means…

Lynn Sr.: We need to get our minds off of this. You know what would be good for that? Playing Vegetables Region. Would you like to join us in the tournament, Leni?

Leni: But I don't know how to play that game.

Lynn Jr.: Good. If we're at a disadvantage, that'll make it more satisfying when we win!

Leni: Those are more words I don't know what they mean, but they sound good. I'm in.

Lynn Sr.: Great. Now we just need one more person.

Lynn Jr.: Already on it.

Lynn Jr. went over to the phone and called Korrina.

Lynn Jr.: Hey, Korrina. Remember me?

Korrina: Of course I do. What's up?

Lynn: My family's going to Unova tonight for a Vegetables Region tournament and we need a 6th player. You up for that?

Korrina: …..Are you saying you think of me as family?

Lynn: Whoa! I never said it was a family tournament….Do you…want me to think of you as family?

Korrina: Not if you don't want to. But it would certainly help with the whole "I'm the only person left who can be the Shalour Gym Leader" thing. Anyway, yes, I would love to play Vegetables Region with you guys.

Lynn: Awesome! See you in Unova at 8?

Korrina: Yes. Don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite Loud. Unless you think that's something worth bragging about, in which case, tell everybody.

Lynn and Korrina both hung up.

Lynn: Guess whose favorite Loud I am.

Korrina: Guys, we're going to Unova tonight.

Eureka: Is Lincoln gonna be there?

Korrina: Probably.

Eureka: I hope so.

Clemont: Do you still have a crush on him?

Eureka: Maybe.

Serena: Well, you know why you can't…?

Eureka: Yeah, yeah, I know.

 **Later**

The Louds and Korrina walked into a stadium in Unova with their Halloween costumes on.

This is what their Halloween costumes were:

Lori – Cell Phone Charger

Leni – Her Brain

Luna – Set of Drums

Luan – STAIRS!

Lynn Jr. – Rhyhorn

Lincoln – Ace Savvy (OF COURSE!)

Lucy – Adoption Papers

Lana – Racecar Pit Crew Member

Lola – Double Dare Contestant (Red Team)

Lisa – A Person with a Cowboy Hat and a Mustache

Lily – Dr. Fox

Lynn Sr., Rita, and Korrina didn't have costumes.

They all immediately got thrown out of the stadium.

Unnamed Person: No Kalosians allowed!

Lola: We're from Michigan! Can't you tell by the way our eyes look and the fact we have four fingers?

Unnamed Person: I know where you're from. But I also know that you live in Kalos, and that counts.

The unnamed person slammed the door. Then another person eating a candy bar opened it back up.

Other Person: I'm sorry about him. He hates Kalos for a perfectly legitimate reason, he just hasn't learned that he can't force people to agree with him.

Korrina: I hate people like that. I mean, I've got plenty of likes and dislikes, but it would never bother me if someone didn't share them.

Lynn Jr.: Not even if someone thought rollerskating was lame?

Korrina: Not even that.

Lincoln: That's easy for you to say, you're an only child. It becomes a lot harder to be ok with people liking something you don't when those people are your younger siblings. I'm just speaking in general, not talking about anything specific.

Lily started singing the Teen Titans Go! theme song.

Lincoln: Stop it.

Lily started singing it louder.

Lincoln: Stop it!

Lily started singing it ever louder.

Lincoln: I said "Stop it!"

Lily: T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans!

Lincoln: Let's go.

Lily: HA!

Lincoln: I meant let's go inside!

The Louds and Korrina went into the stadium.

Korrina went over to the audience to talk to her friends.

This is what their Halloween costumes were:

Ash – Snorlax

Pikachu – Psyduck

Clemont – Watchog

Serena – Florges

Eureka – Girl Ace Savvy

Korrina: Hey, guys. Glad to see you could make it.

Ash: How come you're not wearing a costume?

Korrina: Because I'm an adult.

Three kids in Halloween costumes (The Cat in the Hat, Shrek, and Austin Powers) noticed the Loud family.

Austin Powers Kid: Hey look, it's the Louds. We should go get their autographs.

Shrek Kid: But we don't have any paper.

Austin Powers Kid: We have three perfectly good Halloween costumes we're never gonna wear after today. We'll have them sign those.

The three kids started walking over to the Louds.

The Cat in the Hat Kid: I can't believe we're about to talk to Lincoln and his family!

Shrek Kid: Wasn't it his brother…who saved them from that bomb?

The Cat in the Hat Kid: No, it was not his brother. That's a made up people made up.

Lincoln: Uhh…No it's not.

The Cat in the Hat Kid: …..It's actually true?

Lincoln: Yes.

The Cat in the Hat Kid: ….What about the rumor that you and Lynn are boyfriend and girlfriend?

Lincoln: What?! That's disgusting. Of course that's not true.

Lynn Jr.: Why would someone even say that? Don't they know we're brother and sister?

Austin Powers Kid: Well, is it true that your dad murdered some babysitters in 1978?

Lincoln: I hope not!

Lynn Sr.: I didn't murder anybody. Where are you boys getting these rumors from?

Shrek Kid: We hear them from kids at our school.

Lincoln: Well, stop listening to them.

The Cat in the Hat Kid: Okay. One more question about a rumor and then we'll stop. I promise. Is it true that Lynn doesn't hate Super Smash Bros. anymore?

Lynn Jr.: That is 100% **not** true!

Lincoln leaned closer to the three kids to whisper something to them.

Lincoln: She's lying. She's played it with me practically every day since the 7th. Don't tell her, but she suuuuuuuuuuuucks at it. She is such a noob that when I told her a JV3 is a match you win without taking damage, she asked me what "taking damage" was.

Shrek Kid: ….Are you one of those jerks who assumes everyone who plays video games is just as good at them as everybody else?

Lincoln: No. Umm…sorry?

The Cat in the Hat Kid: Don't mind him. I made fun of him once for not knowing that Mario Kart parts have stats and he's never gotten over it.

Austin Powers Kid: Though to be fair, you were kinda rude about it.

Shrek Kid: So what characters does Lynn play as?

Lincoln: The only one she likes is Ness.

The Cat in the Hat Kid: She must be hard to please then.

Lincoln: Nope. She just really can't stand Nintendo.

All the lights in the stadium turned off.

Leni: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Announcer: Welcome, ladies and gentleman!

Leni: O-M-Gosh! I thought the lights turning off meant the ghost from my dream was here.

Lori: You figured out what it really meant on your own. See? You **are** getting smarter.

 **Later**

Lincoln, Rita, Korrina, Lynn, and Lynn were getting ready to play in the tournament. Leni wasn't because she had her mind on something more important.

Rita: Are you still worried about that ghost, honey?

Leni: Uh-huh. And I think I know who it is now. When I said "O-M-Gosh" earlier, it made me think of my old boss. She probably wants revenge for taking Team Magma from her.

Lincoln: Why did saying "O-M-Gosh" make you think of your old boss?

Leni: Because it kinda sounds the same as her name.

Korrina: I'm lost. What's this about a ghost?

Lincoln: It's just a bad dream Leni's been having. Nothing to worry about.

?: I wouldn't be so sure, little boy!

Lincoln: Ah! What was that?!

Leni: O-M-F-Gosh! It can't be!

Everyone looked up and saw the ghost from Leni's dream. Then the ghost took its true form, the form of a Magic Conch Shell.

Leni: Try Asking Again?! You're the ghost?!

Rita: That's impossible. It was just a toy.

Try Asking Again: I was no mere toy! I was a Magic Conch Shell! And I am here for my revenge.

Leni: Why?!

Try Asking Again: Why?! You ask "WHY?!" I was helping you improve your life, by having you do everything I told you, and then one day, you just broke me! To quote Patrick, now I'm gonna break something of yours!

Leni: What?

Try Asking Again: Your entire world!

Try Asking Again went over to Lola.

Try Asking Again: Eeny, meeny, miny, mo!

Lola suddenly felt a sensation in her stomach.

Lola: What is happening?

Try Asking Again: I just used my mystic other-worldly powers, that I have because I'm a ghost, to turn you into a mummy!

Lola: Still better than turning into Lana.

Lola turned into a mummy.

Try Asking Again: Yes! Now start turning the others into mummies too!

Lincoln: Mummies can't do that.

Try Asking Again: Mummies are basically the same thing as zombies. They're both dead people who can move around. If zombies can turn people into zombies, but mummies can't turn people into mummies, then that's stupid and makes no sense.

Lincoln: Yeah, well you can't just decide to change the established rules of…

Lola jumped on Lincoln and bit him. This turned him into a mummy.

Lily: Luan, is this all a prank you set up?

Luan: No.

Lily: Then we should all start running.

Almost everyone in the stadium started running in a panic.

Leni: How is this revenge? Don't mummies turn back into people once the sun comes up?

Try Asking Again: No. You're thinking of werewolves. Eeny, meeny, miny, mo!

Leni: Ah!

Leni expected to turn into a mummy. Nothing seemed to happen to her.

Leni: Huh?

Try Asking Again: I just made you permeantly mummy-proof. Soon, everyone in the entire world will be a mummy except for you. Try Asking Again out!

Try Asking Again disappeared.

It wasn't long before just about every person and Pokémon in the stadium was a mummy. The only ones left besides Leni were Korrina and Lana.

Korrina and Lana went up to the roof of the stadium for safety.

Lana: What do we do?! The only ones who know anything about ghosts are Lucy and Lincoln, and they both got mummified already.

Korrina: ….Unless…the ghost had nothing to do with it.

Lana: What are you saying?

Korrina: …...I know you didn't live in Kalos back then, but…Did you ever hear about…the Rollerskating incident?

Lana: No.

Korrina: It was a few years ago. A lot of people and Pokémon turned into me basically. Nobody had any idea what was going on, but then your brother Anthony figured it out.

Lana: What was it?

Korrina: ….…Everybody was hungry.

Lana: Hungry? How could being hungry make them…?

Lana then thought back to earlier that day, when Lola turned back into herself. She changed back right after taking a bite of candy. Then Lana thought about the guy who let them in the stadium. He had been eating the same kind of candy Lola ate that morning.

Lana: *gasp* You're not you when you're hungry!

Korrina: SNICKERS SATISFIES.

Korrina held up a Snickers and then threw it into Lincoln's mouth, turning him back into a human.

Korrina: We've gotta handle this the same way Anthony handled the Rollerskating incident. You up for that?

Korrina held up two crossbows, each loaded with Snickers.

Korrina: Hopefully nobody who got mummified is allergic to nuts, chocolate, or nougat.

Lana: Are you sure this'll work? There's gotta be like 5000 mummies down there. What are the odds that every single one of them is hungry?

Korrina: Don't question it. Just pretend _We're Not Gonna Take It_ is playing and enjoy saving the day!

If you can, I suggest listening to that song while picturing Korrina and Lana running around, demummifying everyone by shooting Snickers into their mouths.

Korrina and Lana turned everyone back to normal.

Try Asking Again returned.

Try Asking Again: What?! Nobody's a mummy anymore? How did they return to normal?

Korrina: Thanks to the power of a well-known candy bar brand copyrighted by the Mars corporation.

Leni: I'm sorry I broke you, Try Asking Again. I'd love to have you tell me what to do again,…

Rita: What?!

Leni: …but I just don't need you anymore. Didn't you hear what happened on my birthday? My brain got more bigger. Although, I'm sure there's someone else who could still need you. What do you say I help you find them? Would you like that?

Try Asking Again: …Yes.

Leni: Now we just need to figure out how to bring you back to life.

Try Asking Again: Eeny, meeny, miny, mo!

Try Asking Again was no longer a ghost.

Suddenly, the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate version of Dracula appeared.

Luan: *groan* Enough! Introducing Dracula now?

Buttercup: It's a twist. I see you saw The Squashening.

Luan: Sure did, Buttercup.

Buttercup: And you know my name now. Sweet.

Luan: But about Dracula showing up in the story. I'm all for having a twist, and referencing a random moment from a cartoon as if it's easily recognizable when it obviously isn't, but Dracula never showed up there.

Buttercup: So?

Luan: So, you can't say that he did. Tell the real ending where the guy in charge of the tournament declares Korrina and Lana the winners because they saved everybody and then there's a whole big thing about how it makes no sense to do that. And the part after that where Katherine Mulligan reports on what happened, but Korrina doesn't wanna be on TV because she's worried her grandpa will see it and she doesn't want him to know she's alive.

Buttercup: I cut those out because they were stupid. Can I get paid now?

Luan: I wasn't gonna pay you. I wasn't gonna pay anybody. This is a non-profit Halloween story time.

Buttercup: Forget this then! Getting paid was the only reason I came here.

Buttercup crashed through the roof.

Luan: Oh well. Looks like I've gotta tell the rest of the story myself.

 **The End**

Luan: That was easy. There's one story left, which you'll be able to find under Pokémon + Game Shakers crossovers.


End file.
